


Testing

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Series: The Watson Family Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Lestrade gets a blood test done. Are the results what he wants?
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Series: The Watson Family Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871020
Kudos: 17





	Testing

After Lestrade had admitted that he wanted him John couldn’t quite believe it at first. He hesitated before leaning up enough to give him a proper kiss. 

With one hand gently cupping John’s cheek a smile graced his lips as the weight lifted from his chest. John had wrapped his arms loosely around Greg’s body as he placed featherlight kisses to his neck. 

Even though the feeling felt amazing he knew that John would need to know something important if they were to continue.

“I never got tested after. I know I should have but I never had the time.” Even though the likelihood of him contracting something was low he still didn't want to expose John to anything he could have prevented.

Reluctantly John did pull away. “Alright … we can wait until you get tested if you want to? You should. Not just for me so that we can have sex but for the health of you and your baby.”

“I know. Think you can fit me in tomorrow mornin’ before work? I’ll tell my supervisor tomorrow.” He didn’t want to stop the lovely feeling of John’s lips on his neck but they both knew that condoms could not always keep their partner safe.

“Of course.” Was all John needed to say before he sealed their lips with a deep kiss.

The very next morning Violet was no longer running a fever so she was able to go back to school. Lestrade had met up with John at the surgery to get his blood drawn for the test. He was no longer wearing his heavy coat so if someone was looking they would be able to see the start of his pregnancy belly under his shirt.

As John was drawing his blood he talked with him as a distraction. “So… what does this mean for us now?”

“I wouldn’t mind calling you my lover.” Greg spoke confidently even though his hands shook from not only nervousness but nicotine withdrawal as well.

With a smile John leaned to kiss his lips quickly. “Then your lover I will be.”

Later that day Lestrade had spoken to his supervisor about the pregnancy and that he needed to be placed on desk work immediately. Obviously his request was granted however that meant he had no active cases for Sherlock who was bored and looking for a puzzle to solve.

“Why don’t you have any new cases?” Sherlock could see all the other case paperwork Lestrade had scattered about his desk. Without even looking up at Sherlock from his paperwork he said “Because I’m on leave.” Which was what finally made Sherlock look over Lestrade’s body completely. “No, it’s because you’re pregnant. Is John aware of this? I suppose not. Considering neither of you noticed you’re pining for each other like starved puppies. I wonder how he’d feel about you carrying another man’s child.”

Lestrade didn’t even bother saying anything to Sherlock as he had paperwork to do and he was waiting for John to call him about the results of his tests.

When John got the results he immediately called Lestrade wanting to tell him the results and to check on him as well. “How are you feeling?” The doctor side of him was worrying about the two of them.

“Hands are shaking but I’m okay. Sherlock’s buggin’ Donovan for a case since I didn’t have any for him.” He carefully took a sip of his decaf coffee trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“Do you want me to come in?” It was almost as if John was becoming even more protective now that they were together officially.

“It’s just withdrawal. Did you get the results?” Hoping that everything came back clean and that he wouldn’t need to get any treatment.

“You tested positive for chlamydia but that’s it. It’s good because it’s very treatable.” 

“Well at least it’s treatable. Can you bring the prescription over on your break? I’ve got so many files to go through that I can’t even see my desk.” He said knowing his voice sounded tired but he still had work to do.

John of course agreed to bring the prescription over when he had his lunch break. Sherlock was still searching for a case that would be worth his attention. Lestrade had only been at his desk all day and he felt like he was chasing perps around London with how tired he was from his lack of caffeine.

“I could really use some coffee.” He knew he shouldn’t have too much caffeine but he didn’t see why he couldn’t have just one.

“What about a decaf with some sugar? Or you could have one but just be careful to not have too much.” John said using his doctor's voice.

“Compromise? Half Caf?” Lestrade didn’t think he could get through the rest of the day without some caffeine. He took one of the prescription pills so he wouldn't forget later.

“I didn't know that was a thing but sure.” John said with a smile as he took his own prescription pill.

When Sherlock saw John he immediately perked up. “John! Nobody is letting me work on a case.” Sherlock being Sherlock had noticed the small bottle in John’s pocket and swiftly picked it out of his pocket as he read the label.

“You have chlamydia. John, I’m sure you know about safe sex.” Sherlock said giving John the ‘you really forgot that’ look.

John tried to lie to Sherlock even though he knew it wouldn’t work. “It’s for a patient. I’m dropping it off after I brought Greg his lunch.”

Sherlock then got that look he always got when he deduced something. “You don’t have it but Lestrade does. You have to take it because he finally decided to do something about his affection towards you and you plan to help him with the baby.”

“The last part was obvious.” John muttered not acknowledging that his deduction about the chlamydia was correct.

“If you want time with him either give me an experiment or help me find a case.” Sherlock didn’t care that he was with Lestrade but he didn’t want to be bored waiting for John to be free.


End file.
